It is generally desirable to have a farrowing pen in which the lateral width of the pen can be adjusted depending on the size of the sow that is occupying the pen. A greater width is necessary for a larger sow than a smaller sow. It is also advantageous to be able to lock the side gates of the pen so that the selected width can be maintained.
Thus, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a farrowing pen having an adjustable width.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a farrowing pen in which the side gates may be adjusted to accomodate sows of different sizes.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a farrowing pen in which the side gates can be locked into the desired width position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a farrowing pen having a width that is simple and easy to change.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a farrowing pen which is comfortable for a mother sow, regardless of her size, while at the same time preventing the sow from being able to turn around within the pen.